wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Magic is Real: Farflight's Story
This fanfic is set from a year before Mirror's hatching to shortly after. Important characters: Farflight, main character (My OC) Starflight, father of Far (Canon) Fatespeaker, mother of Far (Canon) Valtameri, SeaWing that likes singing (Jos98ie's OC) Mirrorglass, sister of Far (My OC) Prolouge Fatespeaker smiled as she watched her daughter, Farflight, run through the trees. She smiled larger when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard her husband Starflight say, "Our wonderful dragonet. I can only hope we have another to keep her happy. She tends to only speak to a few dragons." Fatespeaker laughed and replied, "You wouldn't say that if you felt the pain!" Starflight laughed too, and they looked back at their beautiful daughter, running through the rainforest. Fatespeaker thought, The best part of all this is that with Peacemaker on the throne, Far doesn't have to experience war. And that was what mattered most. Chapter One Farflight sat in the back of the classroom, singing quietly to herself. "Peace, peace, peace," she sang under her breath. But it must of been louder than she intended, because a SeaWing leaned over and said, "Nice singing! I love singing too! My name's Valtameri. As you can tell, I'm a SeaWing." Farflight nodded and smiled. "Was the song you were singing about the rein of Peacemaker?" Valtemeri asked. Farflight nodded again. "My parents are always talking about their experiences in war and how they are so glad that the war is over," Farflight said. "One of them is blind, from the Volcano." "Starflight!" Valtameri exclaimed. "How do you know my dad's name?" asked Farflight. "My mom is always telling me about how he is such a scrollworm. I mean, he's the school librarian! My mom is the Head of School, Tsunami. You know, her." Valtameri gestured to the front of the room, where Tsunami stood. Just then, the thing Farflight had dreaded last year and still kinda dreaded now happened. "Farflight!" Tsunami called. Farflight stood up cautiously. Valtameri said, "Oh, your name is Farflight! I love it!" Farflight smiled and made her way to the front of the room. "Um, I'm Farflight, I'm a NightWing with extra-large wings, I like to soar through the sky a lot." She hustled back to her desk. Valtameri said, "Cool, I don't fly a bunch, because I love to swim. But flying is fun!" Farflight smiled. Mission Accomplished, I've made a friend. Chapter Two At the end of the day, Farflight met up with her father. "Dad," she said, hugging his arm, "I made a new friend today. Her name is Valtameri, and her mom is Head of School!" Starflight laughed and said, "Of all the dragons, you are friends with Tsunami 's daughter? Who have I raised!" He chuckled, picked up Far, and swung her round and round in the air. Farflight laughed too, and then said, "Da-ad! You have to do your Peacemakery stuff! Let's go-o!" Starflight chuckled and they flew home. They were met by Fatespeaker on landing. Fatespeaker hugged Farflight. She asked, "How was your first day back?" Starflight said, "She became friends with Tsunami's daughter, Valta-something." "Valtameri!" said Farflight. "Wonderful," said Fatespeaker. "Welcome back home, girlie!" Farflight pulled apart from her mom. "Mom, can I go for a fly?" she asked. Fatespeaker said, "You just got home! But okay, be back by dinner!" Farflight nodded and shot out the door. She then took of and soared through the air, her large wings giving her lots of strength. Flying was the thing that allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. And she had a lot today! She thought about Valtameri, Tsunami, her Winglet, the other teachers, and so many other things. But one thought kept crossing her mind. I wish I had someone to be my friend here at home that wasn't my parents. I wish I had a sister. Chapter Three Months later Farflight was writing down a song she had made up with Val on a piece of paper when her mother shrieked. Farflight tore out of her room and went to the room where her mother had, just a second ago, been making dinner. She saw her father with his hand on her mother's shoulder. "M-mom?" Farflight said. "A-are you okay?" Fatespeaker held her stomach. Starflight said, "Far... Your mother has another egg. You're going to have a younger sibling." Farflight opened her mouth in shock. "A-a sibling?" she asked. "Yes," Fatespeaker said weakly. "A sibling." I hope it's a girl. Then my dream will come true, she thought. She couldn't believe it was happening. Her mother was going to have another dragonet! Chapter Four Hatching Day Farflight and her parents stared at the egg. A blood-red moon shone in the sky. The egg was beautiful. Black and speckled was the usual colour. But this egg was silver. Completely silver. And it was beginning to crack. Farflight watched in wonder beside her parents as the crack grew, a small head emerging slowly. Finally, an entire dragon emerged. Out of the corner of her eye, Far saw her mother look up at the moon in pure happiness. "My dream has come true," Fatespeaker breathed. "A moonborn dragonet." Mine has too, thought Farflight. I have a sister And she was a beautiful sister indeed. "She has no teardrop scales, so she has prophecy," Fatespeaker said. "The power I knew I had!" Starflight said, "You didn't." Fatespeaker laughed and asked, "What should we call her?" Farflight took a deep breath and said, "How about... Mirrorglass?" Epilogue Mirrorglass explored the forest, examining every tree. She heard her parents laugh about how she was just like her sister. She saw Farflight, her older sister, blush in embarrassment. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Sbyman)